killing_stalkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Seungbae
Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality as i WAS SITTING HERE EATING TORTILLA Chips, i realized i woul d fuck sonic the hedgehog. Biography Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Plot You frowned, watching Karamatsu attempt to hit on some girl. Whenever you two hung out in public like this, he would always find some time to flirt and attempt to impress (usually failing in the process). Before, you could give two shits! Good for him to at least try! But, now you hated it. With a passion. Hey, how else were you supposed to feel about your crush flirting all the time? You knew he didn't know how you felt, but it still pissed you off. So much that at some times you were tempted to just smack him over the head. Thankfully, all the girls either ignored him or shot him down completely, so you felt at least a bit more safe. But this girl seemed... different. She actually didn't seem to mind his stupidity, or cheesy lines. She laughed at his jokes, and seemed really into him. And oh, this made your blood boil. You were the only one who can appreciate him! Well, not really... AUGH! Now you were thinking crazy! You had to keep yourself calm... But as she put her hand on his, you blew a fuse. You stormed over, trying your hardest not to slam the girl's head onto the table. You tapped the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at you. "Hey, Karamatsu? May I... speak with you?" You said through your teeth. He gave a confused look. "Alright," He gave a look at the female "I'll be back, so stay beautiful my- AH!" Before he could finish that statement, you grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. He stumbled, trying to keep up with your fast pace. After you stopped, he fixed his shades. "Why in such a hurry?" You turned and faced him frowning. "You need to stop doing that." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand?" You groaned. "Flirting!! You need to stop!!" He seemed shocked. "S-Stop? _______, you've never had any problem before. And anyways, life is to short to-" "NO!!" You yelled, throwing him off guard. He flinched a bit. "Not entirely! Just... you can't flirt with other girls." You yelped. He was going to respond, when his eyes widened. He smirked, and you realized your mistake. "I, I mean, girls other than the ones you've already talked to! Yeah! It's, it's unfaithful to them!" you spouted nonsense, attempting to cover up your misspoken words. But Karamatsu smirked. "Oh? Have I captured the heart of another girl? I guess my charms are too strong for my own good~" He said cooly, teasing you. As he flipped his hair, you remained silent. He was about to go on, but when he saw your face he stopped. Your cheeks were incredibly red, and he could see the embarassment in your eyes. His smile slowly dropped, worry filling him. "Hey now, I was just kidding. I-" Then it hit him like a bus. His heart stopped. "Wait... for real? Do you..." His words trailed off. You sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "Oh fine, you caught me. I... I like you alright!?" You claimed defeated. "You may be a fucking idiot, but I... I like it, ya know? You are so kind, and I found myself loving every cheesy line you used." You smiled to yourself, remembering some of this best lines. You frowned again. "And it's stupid, and I know it. I'm not pretty like the other girls your flirt with, and I don't stand out or anything. Hell, you probably don't see me as anything more than just one of your brothers! And it makes sense. In your case, I'm... I'm not fit to be a Karamatsu girl." You choked out. You didn't mean to spill that much, but your emotions overcame you. You almost felt ashamed of yourself. You probably just ruined his chance with that girl too, and the guilt began to flood in. And hearing no responce from the Matsuno brother, you expected the worse. "God, I'm so stupid. Look at me, you were seconds from getting her number and I pull this bullshit." You shook your head, giving a nervous chuckle. "Hey, let's just forget I said anything. You can go back to-" When you looked up to show him you were alright, you froze. What you saw was... not what you expected. He didn't have a smirk on his face, or a disappointed look. Karamatsu was standing there with wide eyes, shades down his nose to reveal them. His cheeks were flushed red, and a hand was over his chest. Tears were pricking his eyes, and he looked like you just proposed to him. "Finally..." He whispered. He only said one word, but you could hear the emotion that flowed out of it. It was... odd. Usually he had a dumb grin, or his words felt very cheesy or forced. This time it seemed truely genuin and pure. Suddenly, he realized his composure broke, and quickly pushed his shades back up to cover his eyes. "I-I mean," He cleared his throat "My fragile heart is deeply moved. A princess like you is always fit to be a Karamatsu girl~" He gave a little wink. He tried to be smooth, but his stutter completely ruined it. Also the fact that he couldn't look you straight in the eyes for more than 4 seconds either. After the initial shock of his reaction, you felt yourself smile. Gently, you reached over and pulled his glasses down. You stared into his eyes, and could see his nervousness. "Kara, you can drop the tough guy shit around me. You know I like you for more than that." He stared, and nodded shyly with a smile. And for a few seconds, you just... stared. It was strange, but not at that certain moment. He looked at you, and you at him. Time seemed to slow down, and only you two mattered in that moment... Damn, now you were talking like Karamatsu! But no matter how you put it, you were still really happy to have finally confessed to him, and even get a positive response. With no hesitation, you leaned in and pecked his cheek softly. As you pulled away, you could see the same sparkle in his eyes that you loved. A grin grew on his face. "Ah, so I see you have fallen for me." He chuckled, and pushed his glasses back up again. "To be expected~ Was it my charmingly good looks? Or perhaps my way with words was the thing that truly made your love grow strong for me~" He cooed dramatically, that stupid anime face on. You didn't even try to hold back laughter and laughed happily to yourself. As you giggled heartfully, Kara smiled softly. Ah, that sweet laugh that really made his heart swell. It always stood out to him, and in all the right ways. He loved your laugh, and for a very specific reason. It didn't really feel like you were laughing at him. It was more laughing with him, which was incredibly rare for a person like him. He just wished he could listen to that laugh for the rest of his life... ~Extended Ending~ "Oh Kara-chaaaaan~" A high-pitched voice rang through your ears, making you cringe. Even though you haven't even heard the chick talk, you knew who this voice belonged to. Peeking over the Matsu brother's shoulder, you saw the previous girl he was talking to skip over. She had a bright smile that was so cute it was disgusting. When she arrived next to you two, you had to stop yourself from vomiting. "You left me all alone! I was so lonely you know!" She cooed, making a cutesy pose. She curled her blonde hair around her finger, and fluttered her eyelashes in the most cliche way. Looks like she was aiming for the same painfulness that Karamatsu had. Except hers wasn't endearing in one bit. Although she was annoying, you did admit she was actually pretty. This made you slightly nervous, and self-consious about your looks. You slowly began to worry more, until you heard a sigh. "Ah, although you were the sweetest girl i've met, I am afraid my heart longs for another, my very own Karamatsu girl~" he smiled, putting an arm around your shoulders. A blush crept on your cheeks, and the other girl frowned, eyes wide. For a moment she stared daggars at you, and seemed like she was gonna smack your eyes off, but then just smiled. "I see! No big deal! Farewell then!" She stated blandly and coldly. She still had that smile plastered on her face, but as she turned on her heels her footsteps were heavy and loud. You could have sworn you heard her mumbling something, but decided it was best not to question. With a happy heart, you turned your head to see Kara sparkling like an idiot. You smirked, hitting his chest softly. "Come on hotshot, back to Earth. Now lets go." He snapped out of it, and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" You giggled. "What? You get a new girlfriend and don't even offer her a dinner date? I thought you would be better than this." You sighed with fake disappointment. It took him a second, but in the end he softly chuckled. "Of course! I'd never forget that, not in any lifetime. Uh, shall we?" He said, half not believing this was actually happening. With no hesitation, you nodded and led him down the street. "Always~" References You KNOW I had to do it to em'Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Templates